


a star in my universe

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna couldn't think of anything but Caleb - <i>anyone</i> but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a star in my universe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a five sentence fill ficathon.

Hanna had known guys before Caleb, of course, and she would probably know guys after him as well - almost anything could be achieved with a well-placed flip of the hair and a genuine smile, after all. As he kissed her, held her against him - pressed her down into the side of the table, to where the sharp edge of the wood pierced her skin - she couldn't think of anything but him -  _anyone_  but him. He was all she could see; he was all that was centered and in focus in a swirling morass of blissful confusion and contorted relief. He was the one thing that made sense in her life - okay, even if he occasionally didn't, but she could forgive him for that in the end.   
  
Her face lit up brighter than the sun, and she dragged her thumb along the vein of his arm, as she whispered soft, unintelligible words that only he could understand; they were all variations on declarations she had made before, when the lights were cast low, and he knew what they meant.


End file.
